


Delay Tactics

by Emrys MK (mk_malfoy)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Emrys%20MK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their flight to London has been delayed and Arthur is not at all happy. Merlin finds a way to turn Arthur's frown into a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delay Tactics

**Title** : Delay Tactics  
**Author** : Emrys MK  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Characters/pairings** : Merlin/Arthur, Morgana  
**Summary** : Their flight to London has been delayed and Arthur is not at all happy. Merlin finds a way to turn that frown into a smile.  
**Words** : 1360  
**Warnings:** pure smut, anal sex, blow job, explicit language, butt-plug  
**A/N** : I asked for a fluffy prompt and drarryisgreen gave me the following gem: _Stuck in the airport and having fun in the loo._ Awesome prompt, so thank you, dear. I can't remember when I've had such fun writing a fic!

 

“Four hours?” Arthur whined as he took off his jacket and threw it onto the chair. “Shit. I have a dinner meeting in London at six,” he huffed out as he turned and looked at the window that showed the flights coming and going, well, all except his, Merlin’s, and Morgana’s, that is. 

“Yeah, well, I’ll make a call to mother nature and tell her my partner is unhappy with her. I’m sure she’ll get on that straight away, Arthur,” deadpanned Merlin as he picked up Arthur’s suit jacket and smoothed it out before hanging it neatly on the back of the chair. “Relax. The last thing you need to do is stress yourself out before a meeting with your father. Come on, we’re going on a walk,” and at that very moment Merlin noticed several travellers glaring at Arthur. Sighing, Merlin looked over at Arthur’s sister, who was reading one of her beauty magazines. “Hey, Morgana, watch our things? I’ve got to get him away from here for a while. If he carries on as he is, we won’t be going anywhere.” A nod was his only response, but Merlin knew that Morgana would most likely scoot down and guard their luggage as if it was her child as soon as they left. “Thanks, we owe you one, Morgs.” Then he turned and grabbed Arthur’s hand. “You, me, walk, now.”

“Yes, mother dearest,” sulked Arthur, glancing back towards the check-in counter. “Bloody brilliant. Don’t they know my father won’t accept an excuse of my flight being delayed? Of all the days. Why now? I just cann-- What are you doing?” he then asked as he felt Merlin tugging on his arm and pulling him through a door.

Smirking, Merlin closed the door behind them and grinned at Arthur. “Sign said _Out of Order_. Want to relieve some stress?” he said suggestively as he ran a hand down Arthur’s cheek.

“Hm, I think that’s the best idea anyone has had all day,” and Arthur wasted no time in undoing Merlin’s slacks and shoving them and his pants down just enough so he could have easy access to Merlin’s cock, which was already erect and ready for him. Arthur licked his lips as he pushed Merlin against the wall and slid down so he was eye level with what he wanted in his mouth, but then he stopped, stood, and walked the short distance to the door and made sure it was locked. He didn’t want or need any interruptions. His flight had already been delayed four hours; the last thing he needed was for him and Merlin to be arrested for having sex in a public loo. His father would never let him live that one down. 

The door locked, he returned to Merlin and began peppering kisses on every unclothed part of his lover's body he could find until he reached his goal, then he engulfed it and feasted on the lovely engorged cock that was all for him. He glanced up at Merlin and watched as he moaned against the wall, his eyes closed. His hands were fisted in Arthur’s hair. Arthur would have grinned if he could. He had the most beautiful lover.

Returning his attention to Merlin’s bits that tasted so good, Arthur increased his suction and sped up. He knew he should take it slow; Merlin never lasted long, but he was so needy at the moment and all he could think about was that feeling he had when he had no control over anything. Almost everything in Arthur’s life was controlled by his father, it seemed, but this was one thing he controlled. He and Merlin ruled their sex life and Arthur took full advantage of that, but even with the sex, there was that moment when he had no control and his body did as it wanted. Arthur loved that moment and wished he could have them all the time. He didn’t fully understand why he craved that feeling as he did, but, there it was, and that was what he wanted now, but, first, he would pleasure Merlin and allow him that moment, and what a beautiful moment it would be. It always was. Arthur wrapped both hands around Merlin’s balls and squeezed them ever so softly, just the way Merlin liked it, and, as expected, Arthur felt Merlin’s body as it began to shake uncontrollably.

“Can’t hold it, Arthur. Need to come, now,” said Merlin, breathing hard and fast, his eyes still shut, his body bobbing up and down, his head coming close to hitting the hand dryer. 

“I want to swallow all of you, Merlin. Come for me,” and then Merlin was spilling his seed into Arthur’s mouth, his breathing labored and his hands now pulling at Arthur’s hair to the point that it hurt, but Arthur couldn’t be bothered to care or say anything. All he could do was savor what Merlin was giving him. He milked Merlin for every last drop and then slowly withdrew, watching as Merlin’s cock became visible again. He kissed it before slowly standing, using Merlin’s body to steady himself. “Turn around,” he then said softly, and he gently pressed Merlin into the wall before he reached for that bright pink pucker and pulled out the butt-plug he had inserted that morning. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” was Merlin’s only reply.

Arthur undid his belt, then slacks and pushed them, along with his pants down to his ankles. He knew he wouldn’t last long. He caressed Merlin’s arse cheeks, then slid down so he could kiss that hole that was ready for him. He briefly thought about using his tongue to fuck Merlin, but he knew they had limited time and there was no way he was foregoing the pleasure that having his cock inside Merlin afforded him. 

He stood, removed the lube from his pocket, prepared himself quickly, then impaled Merlin in one push. Merlin never needed any prep after wearing the butt-plug, or, perhaps he did, but he never said anything and Arthur never had any trouble sliding home. This time was no different. It was heaven. He closed his eyes as he buried himself as deep as he could within Merlin’s welcoming body, and grinned. This is exactly what he’d needed. It had been a crap day and would no doubt get worse once he returned to London and met with his father, but at least for now he and Merlin were enjoying each other and it would be enough to get Arthur through whatever his father had to say. “So needy,” he said, meaning him and Merlin. “So beautiful,” then he set his pace and said nothing further. He listened to Merlin’s grunts and took Merlin’s hands in his as he felt them reaching for his. He kissed them before letting them go, and then he increased his pace, but was careful not to hurt Merlin, whose body was flush with the wall. As he felt his orgasm building, he bit into Merlin’s upper back, harder than intended, but by the needy mewing his lover was giving him, Arthur knew it hadn’t been unwanted. Then he lost control and it was bliss. He remained inside Merlin for at least a minute after he pumped all he had into him, just enjoying loving this man who was his life.

When he finally pulled out, he turned Merlin around and kissed him. It was a _thank you_ , an _I need you_ , an _I love you_ , and a _please forgive me for being such a prat_ kiss, and Arthur knew he was receiving the same in return.

Ten minutes later the two emerged from the loo, goofy grins on their faces as they returned to their seats and found Morgana still reading her magazine, but, as Merlin had predicted, she had their luggage at her feet. She looked up at them and shook her head.

“Boys will be boys. I do hope you’ll be in a better mood, now, Arthur, dear,” she said in her mockingly sweet voice as her eyes darted between him and Merlin.

Arthur thought about saying something sarcastic to his sister, but he chose instead to smirk at her, then he looked at Merlin. “Oh, I will, don’t you worry yourself about that, Morgana.”


End file.
